Rivais Apaixonadas
by Willy Dan
Summary: YURI Quando não estão lutando com seus amigos, Jesse e Cassidy resolvem revelar uma à outra seu desejo mais íntimo.


RIVAIS APAIXONADAS

Muita gente se pergunta sobre o que Jesse e Cassidy costumava fazer quando não se rivalizavam em pegar pokémons. Meowth, James e Butch que o digam, pois em nenhuma das vezes em que encararam Ash e Cia. e sempre terminavam decolando, as garotas nunca revelavam o que sentiam por dentro. E isso está por revelar agora.

(passos soando e duplas se encaram)

Jesse e Cassidy: Preparem-se para a encrenca! Vocês aqui?!?!

Meowth: Er... Será que os lemas vão continuar?

James: Tanto faz! Encrenca em dobro!

Butch: Ah é? Encrenca por separado!

Jesse: Para proteger o mundo da devastação!

Cassidy: Para infestar o mundo de devastação!

James: Para unir os povos de nossa nação!

Butch: Para destruir os povos de nossa nação!

Jesse: Para denunciar os males da verdade e do amor!

Cassidy: Para denunciar os benefícios da verdade e do amor!

James: Para estender nosso poder às estrelas!

Butch: Para estender nossa ira às estrelas!

Jesse: JESSE!

Cassidy: CASSIDY!

James: JAMES!

Butch: BUTCH!

Jesse: Equipe Rocket decolando na velocidade da luz!

Cassidy: Equipe Rocket decolando dia e noite!

James: Renda-se agora ou prepare-se para lutar!

Butch: Renda-se agora ou nunca irá lutar!

Meowth: Ninguém merece... (em tom de desagrado)

(silêncio)

Jesse: Eu não te esperava ver aqui sua loura burra! Eu ainda lembro de quando jogou os pokémons aquáticos, de fogo e elétricos contra nós usando um Drowzee!

James: Captou bem? Bendy?

Butch: É Butch, seu mentecapto! Desde quando vocês pensam que dão as ordens?

Cassidy: É comigo ou com eles? Bom não importa! Essa fracassada sempre pegou o bonde andando quando tentou pegar o Pikachu!

Jesse: E você, é bom não falar nada! Até hoje você não me assusta sabia?

James: Nem você nem esse bobão!

Meowth: Onde será que isso vai dar?

Todos: CALE ESSA SUA BOCA!!!

Cassidy: Só uma batalha poderá nos decidir quem são os melhores!

Butch: Nisso eu concordo! Diferente de um idiota que não se casou com uma sósia da Jesse!

Jesse: Minha sósia? Aquela idiota da Jessebel? Eu vou mostrar o que é bom! Seu larápio!

Cassidy: Eu imaginava coisa melhor! Mas é claro que isso vai ter que esperar. De noite!

James: Eu estarei lá!

Butch: É? Eu também!

Meowth: O que acham de um duelo Pokémon entre vocês?

Todos: ESTAMOS DENTRO!!! (se encaram um ao outro)

Jesse havia convocado Seviper e Dustox junto com James que é devorado e machucado por Carnivine e Cacnea. Enquanto que Cassidy e Butch escolheram alguns dos antigos deles: Arbok, Victreebel, Weezing e Licktung. A luta teve começo e ela parecia equilibrada. Meowth não estava envolvido nas lutas, mas ambas as Equipes Rocket o obrigaram a ser o juiz, James e Butch se concentravam na luta enquanto Jesse e Cassidy não paravam de se encarar de forma amorosa. Ambas, apesar dos insultos, não conseguiam se concentrar em outra coisa que não fosse uma à outra. Ambas trocavam olhadelas e atenções, mas a luta precisou ser cancelada devido às distrações. Meowth sugeriu que ela continuasse na manhã seguinte, porém à noite a história parecia outra...

(barraca de Jesse e James)

James: Aquela luta precisou mesmo ser interrompida? Parecia meio distraída você!

Jesse: Eu? Distraída, com o quê?

James: Estava olhando para a inimiga como peixe morto!

Jesse: Deve ser engano seu! Eu estava me centrando na luta. Só é uma pena deixar meus pokémons no centro mais próximo!

James: Duvido que nos deixem fazê-los estarem curados!

Jesse: Você quem sabe, eu vou sair!

(barraca de Cassidy e Butch)

Butch: Como isso te aconteceu?

Cassidy: Foi por mero acaso, e além do mais... Não tenho que falar nada com você!

Butch: Como quiser, mas o que vai fazer?

Cassidy: Tenho minha vida você tem a sua, com licença!

Butch: Bom... Até a volta!

Cassidy: Até mais!

Ambas tinham saído e se questionavam se estavam mesmo bem ou outra coisa. Mas uma atração as fazia estarem mais próximas uma da outra, ignorando até mesmo seus amigos. Elas não demonstravam, mas estavam muito interessadas uma na outra. De alguma forma também queriam prazer.

(ambas saem escondidas de noite de suas barracas)

Jesse: (pensando escondida) Esse é o momento exato de acabar com isso de uma vez por todas...

Cassidy: (faz o mesmo)... Só ela e eu, e ninguém mais!

Jesse e Cassidy: Um... Dois... Três... JÁ!!! (se surpreendem) Você aqui? O que quer? Eu não! Você!

Jesse: Vamos parar de tagarelice e ir direto ao assunto, por que está aqui?

Cassidy: A mesma pergunta eu te faço, garota! Não é neste momento que queria muito atiçar seu desejo?

Jesse: Mais ou menos! Por quê?

Cassidy: HMPF! A mim você não consegue enganar! Eu vou te fazer sentir melhor! Mas quero que você me faça primeiro!

Jesse: Não sou de seguir ordens! Gosto de mandar!

Cassidy: Você acabou de tirar as palavras da minha boca!

Jesse e Cassidy pareciam não demonstrar, mas uma estava interessada na outra. Ignorando totalmente o que seus amigos pensariam. Jesse sente o abraço e a respiração de Cassidy em seu pescoço que desliza as mãos na barriga dela. A ruiva pega as mãos da loira e tira as luvas dela para lhe excitar bastante depois de colocar uma delas embaixo de sua saia, e isso foi atendido depois de descer arranhando o tronco da amiga. Ambas já estavam praticamente nuas, mas somente nos braços e pernas, sentiam fetiches também por outras partes do corpo. Jesse admirava os braços de Cassidy, e esta as pernas da parceira. Cassidy tira a saia e a calcinha de Jesse beijando o sexo dela arranhando as pernas também e apertando a bunda dela bem forte e a morde com vontade também. A ruiva geme de prazer e sentiria a seguir a loira apertando seus seios por dentro do top e da blusa depois de tirá-los.

Cassidy brinca com os seios de Jesse, mas esta não resistia às carícias, apertadas, arranhões e chupadas na parte do corpo que ambas adoram em si. Jesse abraça a cabeça de Cassidy contra o peito e esta lambe todo o tronco, começando pela barriga. A loira deita a ruiva também ao solo e começa a lamber o clitóris dela. Os gemidos de prazer de Jesse só faziam ela se sentir melhor, além de pedir mais a Cassidy. Jesse atinge o orgasmo totalmente, mas sentia que queria retribuir o favor.

Jesse: AAAAHHHHHH!!!

Cassidy: Que foi garota? Gozou tão rápido assim?

Jesse: Depois disso... Eu queria mais, mas você vai se entregar a mim!

Cassidy: Eu não contaria com isso.

Jesse: Falou certo, não contaria! Mas vai!

Cassidy: Se desejar...

Jesse começaria por cima, mas o vestido de Cassidy era fechado em cima. A loira agarra a gola da roupa e a rasga para facilitar as carícias da ruiva em seus seios. Ela os chupa como se estivesse sendo amamentada, mas por um tempo. Em seguida os lambe e aperta com força. Cassidy se livra da roupa e percebe Jesse arranhando suas costas depois de um abraço forte e demorado, seguindo nos braços e mordendo o pescoço da amiga. A loira sentia prazer em estar sendo controlada pela ruiva. Jesse estapeia a bunda de Cassidy e morde a barriga dela, sem tirar as mãos da cintura. Cassidy gemia com gosto de quero mais, também. Como fez a Jesse, penetrando uma das mãos no sexo dela e dando um beijo demorado.

Cassidy abraça Jesse e desce lentamente até querer ser capturada por dentro e foi o que a ruiva fez, com a língua no clitóris dela. A cada lambida, Cassidy exigia mais de Jesse, na mesma intensidade que distribuiu a sua parceira. Depois disso, a loira se deita no chão também para facilitar. Mas o corpo dela tremia de desejo por sobre a ruiva que lhe fazia se sentir melhor. Jesse ouvia os gemidos de Cassidy e percebia que esta queria ser mais apreciada, depois de acariciar as coxas e a bunda dela, depois de sentir as pernas da mesma, descendo sobre sua cabeça. A ruiva concedeu o desejo da loira e havia atendido com a mesma vontade.

Cassidy: AAAAHHHHHH!!!

Jesse: Olha quem gozou mais rápido!

Cassidy: É? Mas eu adorei a noite que passamos! Será que os rapazes saberiam disso?

Jesse: Eu duvido muito que saibam disso! O que acha de repetir!

Cassidy: Repetir? Quem quer mais é você e não eu!

Jesse: Será mesmo?

A noite estava ótima para Jesse e Cassidy, sem que Meowth, James e Butch soubessem, elas se amavam muito apesar de suas diversidades e muito mais. O desejo falava mais alto que tudo. Ambas eram o oposto de cada coisa, luz e trevas, som e silêncio, ordem e caos, e muito mais. Mas em comum elas se amavam e apreciavam mais que o corpo de uma sobre a outra: A vontade de desejar, único fator em comum que ambas possuíam.

FIM


End file.
